Digimon World 4
January 6 2005 June 2 2005 September 2 2005 |genre = Adventure |modes = |ratings = ESRB: Everyone (E) |platforms = PlayStation 2, Xbox, GameCube |media = 1 CD-ROM |requirements = |input = Controller }} Digimon World 4 is the fourth title in the Digimon World series of video games and the first Digimon World game to appear on the PlayStation 2, GameCube and Xbox simultaneously. Instead of being a standard RPG like the previous games Digimon World 4 has hack and slash gameplay and supports up to four players. It is known as Digimon World X in Japan. Playable Characters * Agumon * Veemon * Guilmon * Dorumon * Also many Digivolutions such as HerculesKabuterimon X, WarGreymon X, WereGarurumon X, ClavisAngemon, Alphamon, MetalGarurumon X, Beelzemon X, BlackWarGreymon X, Gallantmon Crimson Mode, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, Imperialdramon Paladin Mode and Susanoomon. Story You start as one of the main starters {Dorumon, Veemon, Guilmon, and Agumon} each a new member of the D.S.G. (Digital Security Guard). You find out straight away that a virus known as the X-virus is running wild and infecting many digimon. The Yamato server has disapeared and a new server known as The Doom Server has appear. When you complete the first few pieces of level 1 you find out that The Doom Server may in fact be The Yamato Server. In this discovery you are sent to destroy the Doom Dome. This is where you battle your first real boss, Apokarimon. Magic * There are five stages of magic: Petty, Mega, Giga, Terra, and Infinity. * There are three types of magic: Blast, Force, and Heal. ** Blast: Fire, Ice, Dark, Bolt, Impact, Venom, Cutter, Bomb. All of these go from Petty to Infinity. ** Force: Bind, Freeze, Pwr down, Pwr up. All of these go from Petty to Infinity. ** Heal: Heal light, Heal aura, Cure light, Cure aura. All of these go from Petty to Infinity. Tech * Tech is required for specific weapons and certain magic ranks. ** List of Tech: Bash, Slash, Crush, Shot, Stab, Blast, Force, Heal, Blunt. Modes * Normal * Hard * Very hard Enemy Digimon * Arukenimon * Gekomon * Goblimon * Imperialdramon * Infermon * Kokatorimon * MarineDevimon * Megadramon * Minotarumon * Mummymon * Numemon * Ogremon * Otamamon * Pharaohmon * Raremon * Sukamon * Tortomon * Tyrannomon Bosses * Apocalymon * Blossomon * Crusadermon * Diaboromon * Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode * MaloMyotismon * Mammothmon * Scorpiomon * ShogunGekomon * Skullgreymon Other Digimon * Leomon * MetalEtemon * Ophanimon * PrinceMamemon * Seraphimon Locations * Main Lobby Where you start, buy things and get what missions you must do in order to save the Digital World * Death Valley The first place you go to stop the X virus and the place you find and save Leomon, you must go into dark caves to get the ID's from the Blossommon and Mammothmon which live in there. * Dry Land A hot dry land in which you must go into paramids full of mummymon in order to get the ID's from the Scorpiomon and the Skullgreymon * Venom Jungle A jungle where there are many poisonous plants, there are 3 keys in this area * Machine Pit where you go to do quests for some of the digi elves and it's the final stage that you need only 2 keys Category:2005 computer and video games Category: PlayStation 2 games Category: Xbox games Category: GameCube games World 4 ja:„Éá„Ç∏„É¢„É≥„ÉØ„Éº„É´„ÉâX